Are You My Father?
by Yoshi-G-teh-First
Summary: A young boy comes to Gressenheller, claiming the esteemed Professor Layton is his father. What follows is...Well, a complicated mess to say the least.
1. Chapter 1: The Abandoned Shoes

What's up, everybody? Yoshi-G is back with another fanfic (I did say before that I would have another one up soon)!

Anyway, this one is based on one of two theories I have regarding Alfendi, and where he came from (which I will elaborate on in the end notes, and further in the next chapter).

With that all out of the way: Enjoy! c:

* * *

-Chapter One: The Abandoned Shoes-

It was bound to be a day the Professor would never forget. The events of his unexpected adventure all began on a Friday, a few hours after arriving at Gressenheller University. His morning lecture came and went as it usually did, on the topic of ancient civilizations, and how they went about doing things in their time compared to today's world. Once the lecture had reached its conclusion around noon, he packed his trunk and made his way out with the intention of picking up his foster daughter, Flora, to take her out for lunch. However, when he got to the front of the main building...

"Flora?" Hershel blinked, as he called out to her, surprised to see the teenage girl already there. For some reason, she was crouching down, but stood upon hearing her name.

"Oh, Professor! Hello." the girl greeted her foster father as he approached her.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here." He remarked. "I should hope you rode a bus here, instead of walking?"

She nodded in response. "I decided I would pick you up today instead!"

"That sounds excellent." the Professor responded with a chuckle, before something in Flora's hand caught his attention. "Hm? Flora, what do you have there?"

"Oh, these?" she asked, before holding up a pair of small rain boots. "I found them next to the doors."

"This is certainly unusual..." Hershel stated, setting down his trunk, so both hands would be free to examine the abandoned shoes, as she handed them over. It was raining all morning, so the boots themselves were not the unusual part. Rather, it was the fact they were child sized, a very small size 10, to be precise. On the inside of either boot's shaft, the initials 'A.L.' were written in black marker on a pale canvas lining. The shoes were dark blue with red soles, indicating these most likely belonged to a boy. It wasn't much to go on, but if it was a child they would be looking for, he could hope that child was still on the university's campus.

"Do you think they belong to Luke?" Flora questioned.

"I highly doubt it." said Hershel. "These probably belong to a five or six year old boy. Far too small to be Luke's."

"True. He's thirteen, and he does have big feet..." she quietly remarked.

The two soon found themselves asking students and faculty alike, if they had seen the owner of the boots. After around a dozen variations of 'no', they finally had a lead!

"The owner of those wellies? Aye, we met him!" the first student confirmed. Both Flora and Layton were eager to know more.

"He was about this tall..." the second student added, holding her hand out to establish the child was a little over three feet tall. "He had red hair, and oddly enough he was looking for you, Professor!"

"You are certain on that?" the Professor asked, perplexed by this new information.

"Aye!" said the first student. "He showed us a photograph. There is no mistaking it was you."

"Where is he now? Do you know?" Flora inquired.

"We took him to the Professor's office. Told him you'd be there any minute." the second student answered. "He might still be there."

"Let us certainly hope so!" Hershel remarked as they parted ways.

"I don't understand, Professor." stated Flora, as she closely followed her foster father. "What would a little boy need to see you for?"

The Professor didn't answer. There were many thoughts circling in his mind: Who was this little boy? And what did he want to see him about? Would this lead to yet another puzzle solving adventure? Or would this easily be resolved by the end of the day? He really was unsure. He simply knew they would need to get this child back to his family, especially if they were not nearby. His train of thought ended when they reached his study door, only to hear what sounded like arguing from the inside between Luke and another boy. Perhaps the mystery child in question?

* * *

"Now stopping at Gressenheller University. Gressenheller University." the bus driver's voice came through loud and clear on the speakers. Once the bus came to a full stop, half of the passengers got off, since most of them were students on their way to their midday lectures. One, however, was not.

He was much smaller, and younger, by comparison. He had short red hair that was thick and wavy, with one lock standing out and away from his face, which was barely visible since his bangs started growing out; his hazel eyes were especially concealed rather well. This combined with his short yet prominent nose sticking was reminiscent of a sheep dog. He wore a dark blue raincoat with red buttons, over a red t-shirt with blue sleeves, blue denim shorts, and white ankle socks concealed by a pair of dark blue rain boots with red soles.

"Ya sure you'll be alright, little guy?" the bus driver asked him before he could reach the steps.

"Yes, I'll be fine." the little boy answered. "Like I said, I'm meeting with-"

"Ah, right. You mentioned that, didn't ya?" the driver asked. "Well, hopefully ya find him, but if not, be sure to call your mum!"

"I will. Thank you!" He said, before hopping off the bus, and skipping to the front gate of the university. Upon seeing the massive size of the building, he froze, amazed yet nervous all at once.

_This must be it. _He thought to himself. _It's so big...Will I even find him here?_ Working up the courage, he marched to the front doors, taking off his boots once he got inside. _No where to put my coat or backpack...? _he wondered, failing to find a place for either item anywhere nearby. _Guess I'll have to keep them on me._

And so, his trek of the humongous campus began. Or at least, it would have, had a group of students he hadn't paid any mind to until then not noticed it peculiar to see an unaccompanied child wandering the university grounds, and deciding to immediately intervene. Next thing he knew, he was seated on a bench, while said students debated on what to do with him, while bombarding him with questions.

"Maybe one of his parents is here and had no choice but to bring him?" one of them asked.

"Wouldn't a parent be with him if that were the case?" another asked back.

"Alright, one of you go call security." said the third. "Or at least find a professor, if not an admin."

"What's you name, little guy?" the first student asked him. "Is one of your parents here?"

"Yeah, what's your mummy or daddy's name?" the second student inquired.

"My name is Al, and I'm looking for this man." he finally answered, after searching through his backpack, and presenting a photograph to them.

"Professor Layton?" the second student asked. "What would you need to see him for?"

"I...It's a secret." the boy answered, shyly.

"A secret?" asked the first student. They all looked at each other, before concluding that was all they would be able to get out of him. "He's probably teaching a class right now. But we'll take you to his office, where you can wait for him."

"Okay." the boy hesitantly replied, allowing one of them to lead him by the hand.

* * *

True to their word, they led him up the big staircase, and down a hall, until they reached what he presumed was the office in question. It seemed apparent enough, anyway, with the top hat emblem on the door. All three were surprised that the door was unlocked, before going inside. Only Al was shocked to see such a messy room; not that he could say he was any better at keeping his own room clean, but...

"It feels like a big game of Jenga in here!" He exclaimed, afraid to touch anything without the possibility of everything around it to come crashing down as well.

The grownup pair laughed at the remark.

"No worries." said the man. "Nothing here's gonna fall over."

"It better not..." the boy mumbled. "Well, I guess I'll wait here. Thanks for your help!" he said to the pair.

"Anytime, little guy! said the woman, as the two started to leave. "We'd stick around, but we got our classes to get to."

"That's okay." said the boy. "Thanks again."

With that, he was all alone. He took off his backpack and raincoat, setting them both on the sofa before exploring the rest of the room. He started with the desk, climbing onto the chair, the edge of which his little legs barely met. He looked around, careful not to knock anything over. There were photos on the wall, though he didn't recognize anyone in them, aside from the Professor. He stood up to reach over and grab one, when he heard the door open.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing touching the Professor's stuff?!" Another child shouted. He turned to see a boy older and taller than him, wearing what looked to be a uniform for a primary school.

"What are you? The professor police?" the younger boy sarcastically asked, hopping out of the chair. It's not like I broke or stole anything."

"I never said you did, uh..." the older boy paused. "What's your name?"

"Al." answered the smaller boy. "Alfendi."

"'Alfendi'?" the bigger boy repeated, before laughing. "What a funny name!"

"What's so funny about it?!" Alfendi growled, charging at him.

"Whoa, hey! Calm down!" the other boy insisted. "Why are you here?"

"It's a secret." Alfendi firmly answered, crossing his arms.

"So you can't even tell me?" he asked. "You can trust me! I'm Luke Triton, the Professor's apprentice number one!"

"What's a 'app-ren-tiss'?" asked a now skeptical Alfendi.

"What do you mean 'what's an apprentice?!" Luke questioned. "I'm learning to become a gentleman, just like the Professor!"

"What's a gentleman?" Alfendi asked. There was a pause, as Luke raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "Look, I may have been the smartest in my nursery school class, but you can't expect me to know everything!"

"Nursery school? Wait, how old are you?" Luke inquired. "Shouldn't your parents be with you?"

"That's none of your business!" Alfendi hissed.

"Ahem." the Professor politely interrupted the argument before it could escalate any further. Both boys jumped in surprise upon hearing the older man, and turned to face him.

"Ah, Professor!" Luke stammered. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here!"

Meanwhile, the red-haired boy didn't say anything. He simply gawked as he eyed the top hat wearing gentleman standing before him.

"Quite alright, my boy." said the Professor, before turning his attention to the smallest child. "And who might you be, young man?"

"A...Are you...Professor Hershel Layton?" he asked.

"Why, yes I am." Hershel confirmed.

"My name is Alfendi Layton." said the boy. "I'm your son!"

With those words, the room fell into a stunned and confused silence, with all eyes on Hershel. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Nothing could...

* * *

And there is chapter one. I know what most of you will say; something along the lines of "I think he's adopted". I say it's a _valid_ possibility, but not the _only_ possibility. After everything I've seen in the canon thus far, there is no way I can say they're not blood related.

As I said at the start, I have two theories to explain Alfendi. The first, which this fanfic is based on, is he is the illegitimate child between Hershel and an unidentified woman (I have a good hunch as to who she is, but we'll get to that in the next chapter). It explains his absence in every game until his own (Mystery Room). I say this is the more likely of the two theories, even if there are flaws, but again, those will be addressed next chapter.

The other theory involves major series spoilers, so if you would like to know more, feel free to message me privately. I will say this about it: it might not get made into a fanfic, since it is a bit more complicated.

Anyway, I'll see you guys later! In the time, honest reviews, please! c:


	2. Chapter 2: More Questions Than Answers

Hey, guys! What's up? Next chapter is here. I'm curious: Do you all like the story so far? I hope you do, but let me know after you finish the chapter! Picking up right where we left off.

With that: Enjoy! c:

* * *

-Chapter Two: More Questions Than Answers-

"...Alfendi." the Professor finally spoke up, after staring at the boy in disbelief. "You're certain I'm your father?"

"Mm-hm!" Alfendi nodded with a smile. "92.9% certain!"

"Is that possible?" Flora apprehensively questioned.

"What do you mean?" The younger boy defensively asked.

"The Professor having a child of his own, I mean." She elaborated. "He's not even married."

"Hey, that's right. He's not even dating anyone!" Luke added.

"Alright, that's enough. Both of you." said Hershel, with a hint of discouragement.

"I have proof!" Alfendi exclaimed, holding up a piece of paper he retrieved from his backpack, and handed it to the Professor. "Here you go."

"Hm? What is this?" the Professor inquired, though one glance at the document before him answered that question. He sat at his desk to read over it more. _He had his birth certificate of all things?_ He pondered as he glanced over the page._ It isn't really proof, but he is certainly confident enough in his belief to trust me to read something so important..._

There were a few things that caught his attention. First, the boy's date of birth: the first of May, two-thousand and twelve. Meaning Alfendi was most likely conceived towards the start of August the year prior. He had a feeling he knew what he was doing around that time; his hunch was confirmed as soon as he saw the mother's information. It all started coming back to him, but before he could think any more about the last night they spent together, something occurred to him when he saw the boy's place of birth.

"Alfendi?" he called the youngest child over.

"Yeah, Dad?" Alfendi asked, approaching the older man. Hershel almost told the boy not to call him 'dad', since they didn't know for sure if he was correct, especially with his 7.1% doubt.

"Do you still live here?" the Professor asked, pointing to the village name written on the birth certificate, which was now in front of the almost first grader's face.

"Yes, I do." he answered. "With my Nana and Papa. Why do you ask?"

"This village is located an hour away from here." the Professor firmly stated. "You didn't come here all alone, surely?"

"I took a bus, then a train, and then another bus..." Al confessed. "But I left a note before I-"

Hershel hadn't struggled to remain calm in a very long time. "Alfendi Layton." he started, grasping the redheaded boy's shoulders, before continuing. "Do you not realize how dangerous that is, young man?! What if someone had kidnapped you?!"

"B-but I got here safely!" Alfendi tried to rebuttal.

"That isn't the point! Your family must be beside themselves with worry." Hershel said, as he let go of the boy to look for his phone; he might not have known their number, but perhaps the operator could point him in the right direction.

"No, don't call them!" Alfendi cried, as if suddenly remorseful for his actions. "I-I'll get in trouble!"

"You're already in trouble." the Professor firmly stated as he crossed his arms. "I don't understand why you would-"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO FINALLY SEE YOU!" Alfendi snapped as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Mum's never around because she's always 'too busy'! She told me herself you're my dad! And Nana and Papa kept promising they'd introduce us, but then they never do! They all keep making excuses thinking I'll be okay with it every time, when I'm not! Is it really wrong for me to wanna know who my dad is and for him to be a part of my life?!" His cheeks were flushed and tear-stained by the time his rant ended. "I am your son. I just _know_ I am! Why else would she give me _your_ name instead of hers?"

The others glanced at each other; partially out of disbelief at his sudden outburst, but out of sympathy for the little boy. And somehow, the Professor couldn't doubt he really was the father of the child in front of him. Still, even if that were the case, there were issues that needed to be addressed.

"Alfendi." Hershel softly responded, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, gently this time. "I believe you."

"You do?" Al sniffled, using his sleeve to dry his eyes.

The Professor nodded, before he continued. "But what you did was absolutely reckless. I can see you feel guilty, but you will still have to face the music."

"...Okay." Alfendi mumbled, as he looked down defeated.

* * *

After cancelling his remaining lectures for the day, the Professor, Luke, Flora, and Alfendi were on the road to Alfendi's home village of Tomstead. Layton decided it was better to make sure Al had gotten home safely by taking him there himself. Plus, he was curious to see the village where the boy and his mother both grew up. While the older children had struck up a conversation in the backseat, up front was rather silent: Alfendi stared out the window, watching the world go by, while the Professor kept his eyes on the road. Occasionally they would hit a bump in the road, though all but one were used to it.

"Even the buses weren't this bouncy!" the redheaded boy muttered, readjusting himself after yet another bump. His eyelids grew heavy after awhile; 'an hour away' felt like forever to a six-year-old. He almost regretted not bringing at least a video game, or a book, or something to do to keep his mind from going numb! Going to London without any of those things was easy enough, with the excitement of meeting his father keeping boredom at bay. Now with leaving the city, and having finally met the man in person, he was ready to proclaim his weariness as obnoxiously as possible!

"Alfendi, do you happen to like puzzles?" the Professor suddenly asked, which made him snap back to reality.

"I guess so?" he said with uncertainty. _What a strange question..._

"Check the glove box in front of you." Hershel added, pointing to the compartment in question. "I'm sure at least one will keep you busy."

Opening the glove box, Alfendi had never seen so many puzzles in one place! Initially overwhelmed by his choices, he ultimately decided on the multicolored puzzle cube, and began trying to solve it. By the time they had reached the village, he only managed to solve one side, but he didn't mind. He figured his father could teach him how to match all sides.

He dreaded getting out of the car, not wanting to face punishment, but he knew there was no other choice. Automobiles were not permitted within the village itself (there was a car park at the village limits, however). Besides that, the other three had already agreed it would be easier to get around on foot, anyhow. He couldn't really object, so reluctantly, he joined them. They made their way down the Main Street, admiring the quaint shops and open market stands holding various wares. They would have gladly explored more, had they been there for any other reason.

"Two more streets, and we'll be there." He blankly stated, pointing in the general direction of his home. "It's the first house on Whitney Lane."

Once they reached the house on the corner, Hershel knocked on the door a few times. They had waited about a minute before it opened, revealing an older gentleman who had red hair similar to Alfendi, though by comparison it was shorter, more well kept, and with a few copper coloured streaks. Even while slouching a little, he still stood slightly taller than the Professor.

"Yes?" He greeted his unexpected visitors. He seemed rather anxious.

How do you do, sir?" said the Professor. "My name is Hershel Layton-"

"Apologies, young man." the older of the two men interrupted. "Unless you're among the police, I have no interest in what you have to say!" he almost shut the door, but then quickly opened it again. "Wait...'Layton', was it?"

"Yes." Hershel confirmed, a bit perplexed by the other man's behavior. "And I believe I have found something that belongs to you." He stepped aside to reveal the six-year-old hiding behind him.

"Hi, Papa..." Alfendi greeted sadly.

"Alfendi!" the boy's grandfather exclaimed, crouching down to hold and hug him, relieved that his little grandson was safe and sound. "Thank you so much, sir!" he graciously said to Hershel.

"It was no trouble." the Professor replied. "I'm simply glad he made it to London and back without coming across any suspicious persons."

"London?!" the grandfather shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, first by a bus, then by a train, and then another bus, apparently." Hershel added, quoting his alleged son.

"My god..." the older man whispered.

"Wendell?" A woman called out from inside, as she soon came down the front hall. She had wavy shoulder length burgundy hair, and hazel eyes not unlike Alfendi's. She stood a little shorter than the Professor, and all in all was almost exactly an older version of the boy's mother. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Great news, Olivia!" the man called Wendell responded. "They found him!"

"Alfendi!" the woman called Olivia gasped upon seeing her grandson.

"Nana!" the redheaded boy cried. She was quick to scoop him up into her arms and hug him.

"Where were you?!" Olivia inquired. "You had us scared half to death!"

"He certainly shaved a few years off of my life!" remarked Wendell. "What with going all the way out to London!"

"London?!" she exclaimed, nearly toppling over, causing Alfendi to tighten his grip. "Whatever on earth for?"

"I believe I may be the reason why." the Professor stated.

"You?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to meet Dad, so I went to see him." Alfendi explained.

"...You're Hershel Layton?" she asked.

Hershel simply nodded, noticing their demeanor change almost immediately.

"Would you please come inside?" Wendell asked. "We would like to have a word with you."

The Professor agreed, and willingly entered the house, with Flora and Luke following behind.

* * *

Hoo! Well, there's chapter two! I know I didn't reveal the mother's identity like I said I would, but that's because I thought I should leave it up to you who she is. And I may provide a few hints about her in the next chapter! So stay tuned!

In the mean time, honest reviews, please! c:


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

Here it is, everyone! Chapter three! It's almost done, so I would really like to know what everyone thinks so far. I am aware this is an unpopular possibility, and that most people are content with the whole adoption 'theory', but I say until we have canon material, all possibilities are fair game.

That said, enjoy! c:

* * *

-Chapter Three: The Truth Comes Out-

A feeling of unease loomed over the Professor, his foster daughter, and his apprentice as they entered the home belonging to Alfendi's grandparents. At first, they were unsure what the older couple had in mind, whether they intended to just talk, or what. Instead, Wendell had gone to prepare tea and snacks for everyone, while Olivia led the others to the small sitting room, motioning them to please sit.

"I am terribly sorry this was brought up on you so suddenly." she said. "Alfendi really is a good boy, he simply doesn't know better at times. Once he has his heart set on something, he goes off and does it in spite of the consequences."

"I quite understand." the Professor said, even when in reality, he didn't. Just like how he didn't understand anything else about this situation. There were many questions he was ready to ask, he didn't even know where to start! He glanced at the older children, both of whom seemed to be even more confused about this than he was. Not that he could fault them.

Wendell soon joined them, tea in tow. The adults conversed, while the children focused on the snacks, which they were sent to finish in another room, so the adults could discuss the issue at hand privately.

"Since it's only the three of us now, I must ask you." said the Professor. "Are you absolutely certain I am Alfendi's father?"

There was a pause before either of them responded.

"From what our daughter has told us, it is somewhat likely." Wendell answered.

"'Somewhat likely'?" Hershel repeated, questioning the other man's wording.

"You, or two of her former boyfriends prior to seeing you." Olivia clarified. "We found one, and convinced him to take the paternity test, but the results came back negative!"

_So it's by process of elimination... _Hershel pondered, taking a sip of his tea.

"We are aware there is a chance we may have the wrong man again." she added. "Although Alfendi is certainly convinced this time."

"92.9%, as he put it." added Hershel. "Is that perhaps why he has my surname instead of his mother's?"

"At the time he was born, she seemed certain of the identity of her son's father." Olivia said sheepishly. "But even now, we are not so sure."

"I presume you have your reasons as to why you wish to track down the father?" He inquired further.

"Yes." Wendell nodded. "While she does love her son dearly, our daughter was not ready to be a mother."

"She didn't wish to give up her career, I'm sure." said Hershel.

"She almost did, actually." Olivia corrected, much to the Professor's surprise. "We encouraged her to continue persuing her passions, and helped her raise Alfendi through infancy, and nursery school."

"And we love our grandson, as well." said Wendell. "But we are getting on in years, and I think for a healthy childhood, Alfendi needs both of his parents around, even if they aren't necessarily together."

"I see..." Hershel mumbled before thinking about what he had heard so far. _So they wish for the father to legitimize him... _ "Very well. I will undergo a paternity test, but I would not get my hopes up."

Olivia nodded. "As I said, there is that chance."

"And if that chance is reality, I will assist you in finding the real father." He added.

"That would be appreciated." Wendell stated, "But I don't see how you could, seeing you're not a police investigator."

"No, but the Professor _is_ a super sleuth who's solved even bigger mysteries before!" said Luke as he entered the sitting room, Flora and Alfendi following closely behind.

"Well, true, I suppose. She did mention something along those lines as well." said Olivia, though Wendell remained skeptical.

"If we are to do this, it would be best to take care of it as soon as possible." the Professor stated as he stood, to which the other adults agreed.

* * *

They met up again the next day, after an appointment had been scheduled. The best place the Professor could find was a small clinic called Redbridge Genealogy, which was located in an area of London he wasn't fully familiar with. So much so, he opted to take the Tube there, instead of driving. He was going it alone this time, since Luke was spending a weekend holiday with his family, and Flora had some upcoming exams she needed to study for. Plus, he tried to convince himself that the two, had they come along, would have been bored the whole time. It was a half hour long ride, so there was plenty of time to solve a few puzzles in his puzzle book. Despite this, his focus occasionally took to the other passengers, and then he thought back to Alfendi's daring adventure yesterday. If the boy wasn't so young, Hershel would have admired his dedication in finding his real father.

Before he knew it, his stop was coming up. He stood after checking to see he still had his things, and made his way to exit like the dozen or so fellow passengers who were also about to get off. He had just emerged from the station, when someone called out to him.

"Over here!" Alfendi shouted and waved. He was sitting at a bench with his grandparents.

"So you took a train here, too, did you?" Wendell asked Hershel, as the latter approached them.

"Yes." the Professor answered. "Shall we head to the clinic, then?"

"Is it alright if we take a bus over there?" Wendell requested, on hand on his spine. "I know it isn't far from here, but my back hasn't been at its best today."

The others all agreed, and boarded a bus to the clinic a few blocks away. Truthfully, the Professor wanted to get this all over with as quickly as possible. After all, there was only a 50% chance of him being the father of Alfendi, and therefore the boy should not be getting his hopes up, yet that is exactly what he had been doing for who knows how long! Layton could already imagine how devastated Alfendi would be if the test results came back negative for the second time in a row. And on the one man he clearly wished to call 'Dad'. Hershel couldn't bear to see that. It wasn't long before they had reached their stop.

"Alfendi." Hershel spoke to him shortly after leaving the bus stop. He knew someone had to do this.

"Yeah?" the redheaded boy asked, perplexed as to why the Professor had kneeled down to his level, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Alfendi, I want you to listen carefully, alright?" said the Professor.

The boy simply nodded.

"Promise me you will not be upset..." A pause. "If the test comes back and says I am not your dad."

Alfendi frowned upon hearing those words, but he nodded and mumbled his agreement, despite obviously wanting to object. The Professor stood and the two caught up with Wendell and Olivia, who were waiting at the clinic's entrance.

* * *

It doesn't matter where one is in the world, or why they are there, waiting rooms at doctors offices always seemed to be about the same. From the uncomfortable seating, to the bright ceiling lights, it seemed doctors never want patients to stay very long, no matter the reason. Not that that in itself is a bad thing, so much as how long they make people wait. Medical professionals have their reasons, certainly, but for some, the moment their name is called couldn't come soon enough. For Hershel Layton, this was especially true. Once the genealogist had come to fetch him, the four were escorted to her office.

"So, I see you're here for a paternity test?" she questioned, going over the paperwork that was filled out by the adults. "Any questions before we start?"

"Yes. How exactly does this process work?" the Professor asked, not because he didn't know (he read up on the process after he went home the day before), but he did want to hear it from a professional.

"Ah, yes. Well..." the genealogist started, opening a small box containing the actual paternity test kit itself; she then reached in to pick up a cotton swab. "First, I'm going to swab the inside of your cheeks-"

"Awww...So you're not gonna draw our blood?" Alfendi whined, genuinely disappointed.

Hershel couldn't help turning his head, surprised to hear something like that from a six year old. He would later find out the boy had a..._fixation_ for mystery novels and crime solving television shows, hence his reaction to not getting to see blood.

"No, I'm sorry, dear." she scoffed, clearly trying to hide her shock. "Cheek swabs have been proven to be more accurate. Besides, you don't want a needle going in you, right?"

No answer.

"As I was saying." the genealogist continued. "I'll swab the inside of your cheeks. Once that's done, I will send your samples to the lab, and you'll get your results in just a few days!" With that she stood, cotton swab still in hand. "We'll start with you, Professor." she said, to which he opened his mouth just enough to let her do the deed.

"Wait, a few days?" Olivia asked, surprised. "The last time we went through this, it took a few _weeks_ to get the results!"

"Science has improved greatly over the last few years." stated the genealogist, as she placed the Professor's DNA sample in a tube, and labeled it. "Before you know it, we'll have results within just a few hours, if not a few minutes!"

"Wow!" Alfendi exclaimed.

"Sounds cool, doesn't it?" she asked him, getting the second cotton swab ready. "Alright, Al. Say 'ahh'."

"Ahh!" Alfendi opened wide, long enough for her to get his DNA sample.

"Alright, all done!" she said, placing the second one in the remaining tube, and labeling it so both would be ready to go.

"You can send the bill our way." said Wendell, on their way out. With that, they parted ways.

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew by, and before anyone knew it, it was already Monday. Lectures at the university came and went as normal, and now the Professor was in his office marking essays, while Flora and Luke were studying at the sofa. He was so preoccupied, that he hadn't thought about getting the post at all that day, until housekeeper Rosa entered the room.

"Professor!" she called out. "A letter came in for you."

All three turned to her in response, as the Professor stood up to retrieve the letter. As he suspected, it was from Redbridge Genealogy Clinic. They finally had the test report. Unsure what to feel at that moment, he took a deep breath before opening the envelope. Upon opening the letter, his eyes went straight to the 'probability of paternity':

99.99%. A perfect match.

He is Alfendi's father. He has a son. His son was right all along. Words could not describe his mixed emotions. But it was to be short lived, when he realized there was still one more step to go in order for him to be a part of his son's life.

* * *

Happy (belated) Father's Day! :D

My search history is all over the place now, since I had to look up how paternity tests work, blood test vs. cheek swab (the latter of which apparently _is_ more accurate), and while the UK does have NHS, it doesn't cover DNA tests, since they aren't medically necessary.

There's one chapter left, but it'll honestly take awhile before it's posted. So stay tuned!

In the meantime, honest reviews, please! c:


	4. Chapter 4: Tying Up Loose Ends

Here it is! The long awaited conclusion to this story! If I may confess, this chapter was one of the more challenging ones for me, for many reasons that I'll go over at the end.

That said, enjoy! c:

* * *

-Chapter Four: Tying Up Loose Ends-

Two weeks had passed since Professor Layton discovered he had a son. A healthy boy named Alfendi, who is a sassy, one track minded, but ultimately good natured child, who loves mystery novels and crime solving television shows. While such interests were surprising, and certainly concerning, to see out of a six year old, Alfendi never harmed those around him for it, therefore no reason to intervene. And while the two hadn't known each other for very long, it was evident they shared a common interest in puzzles and mystery solving; in fact, for a brief while, the Professor even thought about bringing Alfendi along on his next adventure. Only for thoughts regarding the little boy's safety to overwhelm him.

_Perhaps when he's a little bit older, then... _thought Hershel, before putting the idea aside completely, since there were greater things to worry about at the moment. Namely, preparing to speak with someone he hadn't had contact with in years: the boy's mother. Not long after receiving the DNA test report, he had written a letter to her, informing her of the latest events, and requesting that the two discuss this matter once and for all. He finally heard back from her, grateful she agreed to see him the next time she was in London, which was two days away.

In the meantime, he would have his work cut out for him. Or at least, that was his initial thought, looking at the lengthy to-do list involving more letters to write, along with a few phone calls to make.

* * *

Before he knew it, two days had gone by, and he was on his to the agreed upon meeting place: Roundabout Park, a quite pleasant location that was somehow sparely visited. Not that the adults minded, as it would give them plenty of time and privacy to talk while the children played. Yes, the elder two children insisted on tagging along, especially Flora, who wanted to get to know her new little brother better. As for Luke, he wanted to try again with being Alfendi's friend since their initial meeting ended in an argument. Hopefully this time, they would get off on the right foot!

When they arrived at the park's entrance, they saw two other people there, both of whom the Professor instantly recognized. The first was Alfendi, obviously, bouncing on the jungle gym's 'rickety' bridge, causing it to quake up and down, though it was otherwise stable. The other was...her, sitting at a bench about ten feet away from where Alfendi was, keeping a close eye on him. The younger boy happened to look up, and saw that they had arrived.

"Dad!" Alfendi gleefully squealed, before racing out of the jungle gym and charging towards his father. He practically pounced on to the elder Layton, hugging him tightly. Hershel barely managed to stay steadily standing, upon his son latching onto his torso.

"There's my boy!" He beamed, holding the six year old at his hip, before looking up at the red haired woman approaching them. "I see your mother has accompanied you today."

"Yes, I'm not allowed to come to London by myself anymore." Alfendi explained, discouraged.

"It's been awhile." She happily greeted. Her wavy dark red hair fell past her shoulders, but kept tied back in a plait, so her lightly freckled inverted triangle face and relaxed hazel eyes were fully visible. Her nose had the same curvature as her son's, but it was far less prominent by comparison. The patterned short sleeve blouse and dark knee length skirt she wore brought out her medium size frame rather well.

"Indeed it has." He responded in a lukewarm tone, holding Alfendi with his right arm, so his left would be free to tip his hat to her. Neither said anything for about a minute, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Wow, you are both kinda awkward right now." Alfendi stated. "Were you like this before I was born, too?"

"Alfendi, why don't you go play with Luke and Flora while your mother and I have a talk?" Hershel suggested to his son.

"Okay." the redheaded boy blankly responded, as he was set down to join the other children.

Meanwhile, the Professor and his former lover sat at a bench nearby enough to keep a close eye on the children, but distant enough to assure their convention would remain confidential. Neither said anything right away, as neither was sure of what exactly to say to the other.

"I heard of your recent adventures." Al's mother said, to which Hershel turned to her. "Your collaboration with Professor Sycamore on the Azran?" she clarified. "I found it quite intriguing."

"Ah, yes." was all he could say. "Though I would hardly call it 'recent'; that all happened months ago."

"I see." she mumbled.

"You've raised Alfendi well." he remarked, quick to change the subject, while he now kept his gaze on the playground.

"Do you think so?" she questioned. "He really likes giving my parents a hard time, I'll have you know."

"As I have witnessed before." he replied, thinking back to the day he and his son first met. After a short pause, he spoke again. "Alright. I must know why."

She looked at him, about to ask him what he meant.

"About Alfendi." he clarified. "Why did you not tell me about him sooner?" He genuinely wanted to know. A minute passed when an answer.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you." She said.

"It is certainly worth a try." He responded, crossing his arms.

"Well, the truth of it is...I didn't know I was pregnant at first." She explained, to which he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I know it sounds strange, but I can attest, it is humanly possible."

"Did you not have the normal symptoms?" He asked, now curious.

"Some of them, such as fatigue, no. In fact, I was much more active." She elaborated. "I was nausous for the first few months, but it was so mild and brief, I put it off as being ill." There was a short pause. "Anyway, I panicked when I discovered I was five months along with Alfendi, but at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to have an abortion. If I didn't have such supportive parents, I don't know what I would have done."

He nodded in agreement; they really were nice people. However...

"According to your parents, you were not ready to have a child." He remarked.

"There is some truth to that..." She confessed. "I know I should have made the time, I really should have. But part of me kept thinking: 'What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? What are my options then, besides looking into foster care?'"

Hershel was quiet after what he had heard, though he couldn't deny it would have otherwise been a good choice for both mother and son. Before either could say anything else, they overheard arguing between the boys; something the Professor had a feeling he would have to get used to. They both stood and went over to investigate.

"I was here first, so it's _my_ turn!" Alfendi stated, puffing his cheeks, and crossing his arms.

"But Flora was the one to suggest the swings, so it's _her_ turn." Luke rebutted. "Plus, she's a lady, and ladies _always_ go first!"

"Since when?!" Alfendi snapped.

"What's going on?" asked the Professor.

"They're fighting over who gets to swing first." Flora explained, in regards to the tyre swing, of which Luke was securely holding onto one of the chains, while Alfendi tried to hop on anyway, only to fall off whenever Luke pulled it away.

"From what I can see, there is no need to argue over who's turn it is." the Professor stated, observing the swing, which earned him a collective 'huh?' from the children. "There is enough room on the tyre swing for all three of you to ride at once."

Flora, Luke, and Alfendi all glanced at each other in realization that he was right. They then exchanged nods, before hopping on the swing, though Al needed a little help from his father. Once they were seated, with their hands firmly holding onto the chains, the Professor pulled the swing back just enough before letting go so that it flew forward, then swayed as the children leaned in different directions. Every time it came back to Hershel, he would give the swing another push, and the cycle would repeat. Alfendi's mother simply smiled, and occasionally pushed the swing when it came her way; she knew her decision would be the right one, as she picked up the conversation where it left off.

"So, what would you think?" She asked.

"Hm? About what?" He asked in response.

"About Alfendi coming to live with you?" She elaborated.

Hearing that stunned him for a moment, to where the tyre swing nearly hit him. His son shouting 'watch out!' quickly brought him back to reality, yet even then, many thoughts raced through his mind.

"Would that really be alright?" He inquired.

"We may have to face a judge, but I think it'll work out for Al in the long run!" She added.

He nodded, knowing some legal work would be involved in gaining custody of his child. A judge, a psychotherapist; he also wondered if he would have to get an attorney...And once he did have custody of Alfendi, there would be the process of getting him moved in and settled into his new life in London, along with enrolling him into a good primary school, where he would stay if another adventure began...The list in his head went on, but Hershel knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"I don't see why not!" He proclaimed. "What do you think, Alfendi? Do you want to come live with your father?"

"Do I really get to?!" The younger boy ecstatically asked.

"You'll get the final vote here." His mother stated.

"Then I say yes!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"We did nothing short of what was best for you." said Hershel, as he finished retelling his son the story of how they met.

"So you never thought about getting back together?" Alfendi asked.

"Only briefly. Though I doubt it would have lasted long term." The elder Layton stated.

"I see..." The younger Layton mumbled.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you." Hershel added, concerned.

"No, no. It's fine. To be honest, mother and I hardly get along these days." Alfendi remarked.

"Oh?"

"She can't seem to come to terms with how I've changed." He explained.

"Unfortunately, there are those who will have a greater difficult time learning to accept certain things." the Professor replied.

"This is true..."

"Your relationship may be strained, but I assure you, Alfendi, that your mother does still care about you." He said to his son, placing a hand on Al's shoulder.

"I don't doubt that." said Alfendi.

-The End-

* * *

And that's the story!

Now, there were multiple reasons why it took so long to finish this chapter; the first being Alfendi's mother, specifically her identity. I was torn on whether she should be a canon or original character (seeing as there are a few canon possibilities, I can see it either way). The second was, the amount of researching I was doing, as custody over an illegitimate child is quite complicated just about anywhere in the world, and the UK is no exception.

Both of these were stressing me out to the point I nearly burned out on this fic, and I didn't want that to happen. So, I ultimately took some liberties, and that worked out in the end. If you have any further questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them.

Now that I have one less story to write about, I'll sign off here. Until next time, honest reviews, please! c:


End file.
